It Was Meant to Be
by beckandjadeobsesser
Summary: What happens with Liz and Avan after the KCA's? Might continue..not sure yet :
1. Chapter 1

It was Meant To Be

Liz's POV

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Zack Effron reveal his tshirt with Victorious printed on it. I couldn't speak as I turned to Leon and Ari, giving them quick hugs before heading up to the stage along with the rest of the cast. Walking up the stairs to the stage literally felt like a dream. We were so lucky to win an award like this and currently my mind was still having trouble processing the sudden event. I was stunned, standing behind Vic as she gave a tearful speech. Avan and Matt walked over and I placed my hands on either one of their shoulders, basically trying to stay upright from the excitement. As Victoria finished up, the whole cast turned and gave one another huge hugs as the KCA's went to commercial. I wrapped my arms around Ari, then Daniella, Leon, Matt, Mikey, Vic, and finally Avan. When we broke apart I caught his eye and gave him a full out genuine smile, which he returned instantly.

Avan's POV

Eventually we made our way off the stage and back to our seats, still occasionally wooping with excitement. When I reached my seat however I realized my girlfriend Zoey was no longer there. My heart sunk a little, but I was used to this. The only reason she ever came to big events like this was for the fame. Once her time in the spotlight was over she bailed. Normally I just brushed it off, but tonight was different. She should have stayed to support me and the rest of my cast.

I slumped down in my chair, the cheeriness of the event dying as quickly as it had come. Liz turned around in her seat to give me another joyful grin but saw my bummed face and immediately lost her smile. I saw her eyes wander towards the empty seat next to me and then fix themselves back on mine. She looked at me sadly while mouthing the words "I'm sorry". I gave her a small smile to show I appreciated it but I knew she saw right through it. She slowly turned back around, sadness still lingering in her grey eyes. I felt bad for putting a damper on her night. I should have just put on a smile till the night was over...then again, Liz always had a way of telling when something was wrong.

I was distracted throughout the rest of the KCA's, thinking about my relationship with Zoey. I felt like this was the end. I didn't want to have a girlfriend who wasn't going to support me.

When Justin Bieber and Will Smith left the stage, and the crowd began to calm down, we said our final goodbyes and went out to our limo.

Liz's POV

The ride home was crazy. The whole cast was laughing and yelling in celebration of the award. However, by the time we reached the studio, everyone was exhausted. I gave my friends hugs goodbye and then made my way over to Ari who was my ride home. "Ready to go?" I asked my best friend. "Oh Liz I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that I'm going home with Matt and Vic." Ari responded sadly. "No worries." I said not 100% truthfully. "I'll just get a ride with Leon or Avan." Ari gave me a smile and a hug before departing with Matt and Victoria. I slowly walked over to Avan. "Hey Jogia!" I said playfully.

"Liz Mcgills." he responded. "Didn't Ari leave already?"

"Er yea about that...she hitched a ride with Matt and Vic...so I am currently...uh...rideless." I let out a small laugh to ease the tension. "Come on. I can drive you home." Avan responded with a grin. "Thanks Jogia." I replied, grateful I didn't have to straight out ask.

We got in his truck and began the drive to my apartment. After a few minutes of comfertable silence, Avan spoke up. "Hey you know it's only 9:00. You wanna chill at my apartment for a while? We can watch a movie." he said flashing me a grin. I laughed but agreed as we changed directions toward his place.

When we reached his building he opened the passenger side door for me and I hit him playfully on the arm for being so formal. We walked into the modern apartment and I immediately plopped myself down on the large sofa. Having been here many times before with the cast and just for movie nights with Avan, I felt right at home.

"I'll make popcorn." Avan said, waking towards the kitchen. Within minutes I could smell the buttery goodness, wafting into the living room. Avan arrived seconds later with the bowl full of popcorn and sat down next to me. "Which movie are we watching?" he asked, taking a handful of popcorn. "Friends with Benefits." I said grinning. Truthfully, I loved that movie. Justin Timberlake was one sexy man.

Halfway through the movie, I found my head resting on Avan's shoulder and his arm draped casually around my shoulders. Maybe this was a little "too comfy" for people who were just friends, but both avan and I seemed perfectly fine this way.

Not even a minute later, our movie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Avan got up to see who it was while I continued watching the movie. I glanced at the door as he swung the it open and my stomach did a flip flop when I saw who it was.

It was Zoey. I quickly got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to where the two were standing, trying to explain that Avan and I were just having a friendly movie night. Zoey would hear none of it though.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Hon I didn't cheat! Liz is just here to hang out. She's just a friend!" Avan responded angrily.

"I'll give you guys some space..." I said quietly as I picked up my bag to leave. Avan grabbed my wrist though. "Youre not leaving." he said.

He turned to Zoey.

"But I think you should."

Zoey opened her argue but no words came out.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this is working anymore. The way you left me at the KCA's and now this...I've just had enough." Avan said with sadness lingering in his voice.

Zoey straightened herself up and blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Well. I hope you two have fun." she said stiffly before slowly turning around and awkwardly walking out of the apartment.

Avan shut the door and ran his fingers through his hair, then turned to me. I met his gaze with wide eyes. "Avan- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have- I should have just left-" I started stumbling over my sentences trying to find some comforting words that would make this situation less awkward, but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against mine.

Avan was kissing me. I was so confused with the current situation that I just decided to kiss back.

I ran my fingers through his hair while his hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer. I felt a spark inberween us, one that I had never felt on the set. This was unscripted and completely real.

But I had to stop.

"Avan..." I muttered in-between kisses.

He kissed down my neck.

"Avannn..." I mumbled again.

He wouldn't listen.

I pushed him away and looked him in the eye.

"What are we doing." I simply stated, trying to catch my breath.

"Liz I've had a crush on you ever since day one of Victorious but I didn't want to screw up our friendship. That's why I dated Zoey. I wanted to try and forget my feelings for you, but instead dating her made me love you even more. Tonight when Zoey left at the KCA's, I knew that was it. And when you came over, I knew that was my opportunity..."

He was silent for a second.

"I really like you Liz." he finished.

I pressed my lips back against his with more passion than ever.

This moment felt so right. There was a connection between us, one that both of us had been hiding all these years.

I couldnt get enough.

His warm hands were planted firmly, yet gently, on my waist; my arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, begging for more. I never wanted this blissful moment to end, but of course oxygen got in our way.

We broke apart breathless, but we each had smiles plastered on our faces.

"Avan," i breathed, "I like you too."

A grin stretched across his face as he pressed his lips to mine and once again, we were one.

Ok I know this is probably pretty bad but you know i just had to write it! Please review and let me know what you think because i might continue…hmmm….hehe 3


	2. Chapter 2

Because you guys apparently want more chapters so bad I'm gonna continue! Hehe I can't tell you how much I love getting your reviews! They mean so much!

So here's chapter 2! Enjoy :)

Liz's POV

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning and smiled due to the perfect dream last night. I was remembering my dream for a moment when my heart skipped a beat. I took in my surroundings and noticed I wasn't in my room at home. What happened wasn't a dream afterall. I was lying in Avan's bed.

Avan's POV

I opened the door to my apartment, with coffee and bakery items in tow. I placed my keys and the food on the kitchen counter and then headed towards my bedroom to see if Liz was awake yet.

Nothing happened last night. Liz and I ended up talking and just relaxing together until we fell asleep. I walked in to see Liz sitting straight up in bed, looking around with wide eyes. She was muttering to herself, completely unaware that I was standing in the doorway with an amused expression on my face. "Shit shit shit..." she was mumbling. Then she caught my gaze.

"Shit Avan I didn't realize I slept over!" she exclaimed.

I went over to the bed and sat down. She took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry it was really late and I didn't want you to drive home when you were so tired."

She sighed.

"I guess." she responded hesitantly.

We sat in silence for a second before once again making eye contact. Liz spoke up, "Avan...is this the right thing to do?"

I cringed inside, knowing this question was going to pop up sometime.

I ran my hand through my thick hair. "If you feel the same way about me as I do about you, then yes. It's most definitely the right thing to do."

"Well what about Victorious?" she continued, "I mean won't that be weird?"

I shrugged.

"And are we gonna go public? Or try and keep it private?" she asked.

I rubbed my eyes, starting to get a little stressed over the situation. "Liz I don't know yet. All I know is that I want to be with you." I said.

Liz sighed, defeated for the time being.

"And I know I want to be with you." she said smiling.

I grinned back and leaned in to peck her on the lips. We broke the kiss and her eyes wandered to the digital clock on my nightstand.

"Oh shit we are so late!" she suddenly exclaimed, making me almost fall off the bed.

"Oh jeez we are!" I replied, jumping up from the cozy mattress and picking out some clothes for the day.

Liz's POV

When we arrived at the studio we were quickly whisped away by our stylists. They were obviously panicked that we were so late and wanted to get us into hair and makeup as soon as possible. Avan and I went our separate ways to our dressing rooms. However when I was shoved into mine by Melanie, I was greeted by a perky red head, lounging on my sofa.

"Ari!" I exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Hey Liz!" she replied, "Why are you so late?"

I quickly turned towards Melanie, trying to hide the red that was creeping across my face.

"Uh- my car ran out of gas." I covered not so smoothly.

"Mhmmm..." Ari mumbled suspiciously, "so how come Avan came in at the same time...?" she continued.

"...Er...I had to get a ride from him...because you know, uh my car wouldnt start...because it didn't have gas...yeah..." I responded, trying my best to act innocent.

Ari was one of my best friends but I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know about me and Avan's relationship yet. I felt bad lying to her though.

"Oh I see..." she replied, a mischievous smile creeping up her face.

She giggled, "And why exactly do you still have your dress on from last night?"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. She caught me.

"Um Melanie can I talk to Ari privately for a second?" I asked my stylist.

"Sure I'm done anyways." Melanie said giving me a sweet smile.

After she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her I turned to Ari.

"You CANNOT tell anyone. Ok?" I said seriously.

"Ok..." she responded curious.

"I slept over Avan's last night..." I trailed off.

"Oh that's it?" Ari said calmly.

My head snapped up from where it was staring down at my lap.

"What do you mean that's it?" I asked wondering why she wasn't reacting differently.

"You and avan have movie nights all the time!" she corrected.

I sighed.

"Ari," I began, "it wasn't just a movie night."

She stared at me for a moment trying to figure it out.

Then it clicked. She covered her mouth with her hand, clearly shocked.

"Did you and Avan...you know..." She asked.

"No, no don't worry we didn't do that, but he broke up with Zoey and now we're kinda...together." I finished, blushing.

A moment of silence followed but then was immediately shattered by a loud, obnoxious squeal Ari let out. "Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!" she ran over to hug me, "I knew you had chemistry together! I just knew it!"

We broke the hug, "Thanks Ari." I said, relieved that she took it so well. "But please don't tell anyone." I pleaded, "I don't know if Avan wanted anyone to know about us yet."

"My lips are sealed." Ari said smiling.

Avan's POV

My hair and makeup were finished within minutes so I had a some time to chill and wait for the rest of my cast. I walked over to the breakfast table and began pouring myself a cup of steaming hot coffee when a perky blonde came skipping over. "Hey Avannn." she said dragging out my name in an attempt to be flirty. I didnt respond, but instead gave her the smallest upturn of my lips. That must of been enough because she immediately blabbered on. "So I heard you and zoey broke up...such a shame...but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hook up sometime?" she said, confident that her looks would get her what she wanted. She placed her hand on my shoulder and stared at me, batting her eyelashes obnoxiously. "Um...I kinda just got out of a bad relationship so I'm gonna pass on that offer." I responded somewhat rudely, and walked off, leaving the now frowning blonde to her misery.

Hey guess what? This chapter was exactly 1,111 words long! Hehe I find that cool. Anyways I know this was a boring chapter and the ending kinda sucked but I promise it will get better. :) please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is really appreciated so I can improve my writing! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To start off, I just wanna let you guys know that this has advanced to the end of the week.

Avan's POV

It was Friday afternoon and we had just wrapped up rehersals at the studio. I was headed back to my dressing room when I ran into someone.

"Oh hey Liz McGills!" I said grinning.

"Jogia." she stated simply, returning my grin with a smile. "I was just about to grab my things from my dressing room. You wanna come?" I asked "Sure" she responded.

No one knew about our relationship yet so we made sure to keep acting like normal on the set to keep people from getting suspicious.

We walked to the dressing room together and once we arrived I opened the door and let her go in first. I shut the door behind me and suddenly felt a pair of gentle warm arms snake themselves around my waist. I chuckled and turned around, facing Liz. She draped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her waist as I leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. I felt her smiling against my mouth as I pulled her closer. She parted her lips and I ran my tounge along her bottom lip, hearing a low moan come from the back of her throat. Her hands slowly creeped up the back of my shirt, resting against my bare skin.

A few moments later we were forced to break the connection thanks to the need of oxygen. A little breathless, Liz looked up at me with the bluish grey eyes that I adored so much and I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you going to Ari's house tonight?" I asked while intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Yea, you?" she responded.

"Yea, are Matt, Leon and Vick are coming?" I asked, curious.

"I think so, should we go ask? I don't think anyone left yet." Liz replied.

"Sure." I grabbed my bag and we headed out of the dressing room hand in hand. We walked to the main filming area where Leon and Matt happened to be talking, the fact that we were still holding hands, completely forgotten. "Hey guys." I said as we approached them.

"Oh hey-" Leon began but then stopped. I was confused until I saw his eyes travel down to where mine and Liz's hands were still connected. I caught Liz's eyes before quickly dropping her hand.

"Uh-er, so are you guys going to Ari's tonight?" I asked, awkwardly trying to change to subject.

Ignoring my pathetic attempt to distract him Leon continued. "Are you guys dating...?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked at Liz trying to silently tell if she was ok with this.

She nodded so small I barely noticed. "Uh-"

Liz cut me off.

"Yea we are." she said simply.

Leon's face broke in to a grin. "Man everyone knew you guys had chemistry! It's about time you started dating!" he said chuckling.

"Yea guys congrats!" Matt added smiling.

My face flooded with relief.

"Thanks guys." Liz said shyly.

I let out a laugh, "so are you guys going to Ari's?"

"Yea we'll be there." Matt replied, "And Vick's coming too."

"Cool, we'll see you guys later then!" I replied, once again grabbing Liz's hand and walking away.

I was glad Liz was ok with telling our friends about our relationship, but I was also worried about how everyone else was going to react.

I caught Liz chewing on her bottom lip nervously and figured she must be thinking the same thing I was. She was fidgeting with her free hand and the one clasped in mine was weakly holding on. I pulled back gently on our tangled hands to make her stop walking. I turned to look straight into her eyes. "Liz, everything is going to be fine, ok? I said calmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She let out a relieved sigh as I did so and when I looked at her again I noticed the relaxed twinkle had returned to her grey-blue eyes once again. Squeezing her hand gently I began walking again with her by my side.

A little ways down the hallway we ran into Victoria, who was talking casually with Eric Lange who played the hilarious yet odd character, Sikowitz, on Victorious. Not wanting to interrupt, we decided to keep walking and ask Ari if she would be coming over tonight, later.

"Oh hey Avan, Liz!" Vic called out.

We turned around and saw Eric give us each a wave before leaving.

Vic jogged up to us. "Will I see you guys at-" she stopped abrubtly. Suddenly a sly grin spread across her face. "You guys are dating aren't you!" she exclaimed obviously excited. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I nodded. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she replied, giving us each hugs. "Thanks Vic!" we both said happily. "So you guys are going to Ari's right?" she continued.

"Of course!" Liz said cheerfully. "Kay see you then!" Vic gave us each a small wave and walked away.

"I told youuuu" I whispered in Liz's ear. She leaned into me and let out a small laugh, a sound I would never get tired of hearing. We finally reached our cars and agreed to meet at my house before heading over to Ariana's. I gave her a small peck goodbye before we parted ways.

Sorry I know this is short but I want the whole next chapter to be about going to Ariana's house. Please review because it motivates me a lot to keep writing. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I know I know I am SO LATE with this update and honestly I don't have an excuse so I'm really sorry! Please don't yell at me! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

Liz's POV  
>Pulling back the white cotton curtains, I glanced impatiently out my window, waiting for that familiar black honda to drive up in front of my house. I sighed when another minute of stillness passed by and decided out of pure boredom to get up from my cozy spot on the couch and wander to the bathroom. I placed my hands on either side if the porcelain sink and stared at myself in the mirror. My sharp grey eyes stared back at me through the antique mirror, contrasting drastically with the dark, almost black, color of my hair. I blinked a couple times, and smacked my heart shaped lips together when I heard the slam of a car door. I quickly vanished from the bathroom and grabbed my purse before speeding over to open the front door.<br>The mahogany door swung open to reveal a tan muscular man with long black locks that would make any girl melt. A smile spread across my face when I caught his gaze. "Well someone's in a rush!" Avan joked. I could feel my face heat up and knew that it must be bright red by now. I covered up by walking over to Avan and kissing him full on the mouth, passion pulsing through my veins. His warm gentle hands wrapped around my waist as I bit gently on his lower lip. A couple seconds later we broke apart and I noticed a surprised look etched on Avan's face. I giggled slightly and grabbed his hand, snapping him out of his trance. I towed him along to the car where we both got in.  
>We sat down in the car with grins and buckled before Avan started the car and we pulled away. The Honda was filled with a comfortable silence as I looked out the window and admired the world flying by.<p>

Avan's POV  
>Taking my eyes off the road for a moment, I glanced over at the girl sitting next to me. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned, opening them when she was faced towards me. I saw the corners of her lips turn up slightly which made the butterflies in my stomach flutter like mad. Suddenly her smiled dropped and I lifted an eyebrow confused. "Avan! Watch the road!" she exclaimed. "Oh shoot!" I said re-directing the swerving car back into the correct lane. I let out a small nervous chuckle and focused on the road once again.<br>Soon enough we were pulling up to Ari's huge mansion and getting out of the car. Ari's family had lots of money and lets just say they weren't afraid to spend it. I met Liz on the opposite side of the car and took her hand in mine. We walked up to the front door and I lifted up my free hand to knock but was startled when the it swung open immediately. Revealed was a perky red head who greeted us with a wide, welcoming grin. "Hey guys! Come in, come in!" she said enthusiastically. We walked into the enormous foyer and heard pop music playing all throughout the house. "Everyone else is in here." she led us through several rooms before we reached the family room where the main members of the Victorious cast were all gathered. A chorus of "hello's" , "hey's" and "sup's" filled the room when the three of us entered. The large flat screen tv was currently on MTV, but it was muted and the pop music was playing. Victoria, Leon and Matt were all lounging on the luxurious leather sofas while Ari was sitting on the floor. Liz and I decided to join Ari on the plush carpet where I casually draped an arm over Liz's shoulders. I felt her lean into my chest, making herself right at home. I grinned and looked at the group.  
>Liz's POV<br>"Man it's weird seeing you guys like this." Leon plainly stated. "-but not in a bad way!" he quickly added, seeing how his statement could be offensive. The rest of the group nodded in agreement before Ari spoke up. "So anyways, I have Twister, DDR, karaoke, and probably anything else you guys would want to do." she said giggling. "oh and I have a pool." she added. "I'm game for Twister!" Matt exclaimed in his usual high pitched goofy voice. We all laughed while ari set up the Twister game. "Who wants to spinnnnn!" she said in a sing song voice. "I'll spin!" Vic said. We all shed our shoes and the game began.  
>Many tangled limbs and clumsy falls later we found ourselves laying on the floor in fits of giggles and laughter. Catching our breaths Vic sat up and grabbed her phone. "Wow guys it's already midnight! We've been playing this for three hours!" she exclaimed astonished. We all giggled some more when I caught Ari's eye. She raised an eyebrow at me and I knew she had an idea. "Who wants to go swimming? She asked suggestively. The room was filled with silence as we all looked at each other for our reactions. I guess we were all thinking the same thing because suddenly we were all dashing through the hallways making our way to the huge pool outside. When we reached the large lit up pool we all discarded our clothes leaving our undergarments on, obviously not giving a shit that we were doing so. I was about to reach the water's edge when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me swiftly up off the ground. Avan was carrying me bridal style and running towards the blue water. "oh my god Avan!" was all I was able to yell out before we were submerged in the surprisingly warm water. I surfaced and looked around for Avan who suddenly swam up beside me. I laughed full out while Avan pulled me close once again in his arms. My laughter subsided and we were left grinning, wrapped in one another, while everyone else splashed noisily around us. His wet, brown hair was draped messily in front of his chocolate eyes which I still managed to meet. Breaking eye contact, I pressed my lips against his, but only for a moment. He then kissed my nose, my cheek, my temple, and then slowly my forehead. I giggled, my heart soaring, and he chuckled along. The two of us were completely lost in love. The smile lingered as I once again met his eyes, but then slowly faded to seriousness when I saw a look in his eyes that I've never seen. Suddenly the world around me fell silent. Everything seemed to freeze in time except for the two of us. I swallowed, feeling my stomach flip flop, and read deep into those eyes.<br>"I love you Liz." Avan said, sincerity filling every word, every syllable.  
>My breath hitched in my throat while my thoughts swarmed in my head. Did he mean it? Was this too fast? Should i say it back? Was I ready for this? I couldn't handle all the questions that were suddenly pulsing through my brain so in a split second I blocked them out. They were no longer flooding my head and instead I felt numbness. Without a seconds thought words were pouring out of my mouth.<br>"I love you too Avan."  
>As the final word slid off my tongue I saw a grin spread across Avan's face and my face filled with relief. Before I knew it his lips crashed against mine and I returned it with insane passion. This kiss we shared was unlike all the others, lust was coarsing through my veins, making me high off pure love, and in that moment I couldn't imagine spending this kiss with anyone else. I grinned when we broke apart, noticing that he was indeed doing the same.<br>We were hopelessly in love and I couldn't have been happier.

Now I know that they're a bit too early to say I love you, but I just felt like since they've basically loved each other the whole time (even when they weren't dating) that it wasn't as fast…If you know what I mean. ;P Anywaysssss review please! I love them! And I promise to update sooner next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Liz's POV  
>I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the sun shined obnoxiously thorough my window. Then I realized it wasn't my window after all, it was Ari's. I opened my eyes fully and propped myself up on my elbows on the couch to take a look around the room. Matt and Ari were sprawled on the ground wrapped in each other. I smirked at the predicted new relationship and continued to search the room. Vic was on the couch across from me, her hand dangling down to where Leon was sound asleep on the ground. One person was missing though. Where was Avan?<p>

I stretched my arms and then quietly got up from the couch, being careful not to wake the others. I really hadnt planned on sleeping over last night but considering it was Saturday it wasn't a big deal. As I tiptoed through the house I recalled the last night's events. Panic washed over me as I remembered what Avan had said to me last night. Did he not mean what he said? Did it scare him off?  
>"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I whispered loudly to myself. I pulled out my phone, which luckily was still in my pocket, and was about to text Avan when I ran into someone.<br>"Liz Mcgills! Aren't you on quite the swearing rampage this morning!"  
>My face flooded with relief, "Avan you're still here! I though you left..." I drifted off.<br>"why would I leave?" he asked seriously.  
>"Because of what you said last night...I thought you maybe got scared off or something..." I replied tentatively.<br>He smiled, "I would never do that. I meant what I said 100%."  
>A grin stretched across my face but before I could pull him in for a relieved hug a piercing series of shrieks filled the silent air around us.<br>My heart skipped a beat and I looked at Avan terrified.  
>"Oh DAMN!" he yelled over the beeping as he sprinted down the hall to the kitchen. I followed in step and gasped when I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.<br>Smoke filled the air and I immediately covered my mouth and nose with the hem of my shirt.  
>I looked over to where the smoke was coming from and I saw Avan attempting to put the fire on the stove out by smothering it with a wet towel. Thinking fast, I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the flames.<br>After the danger was gone, Avan rushed over and turned the smoke alarm off, then turned to me in shock.  
>I stared at him, looking for an explanation.<br>"I was making breakfast." he said simply.  
>I sighed and began opening windows to air out the smokey room. Within seconds the whole gang was rushing into the kitchen, questions pouring out of their mouths in panic.<br>"It's all fine now!" I managed to yell out over the commotion.  
>Ari turned to me, "what happened?" she asked.<br>Avan spoke up, "I'm sorry Ari, I was trying to make breakfast and lets just say...I'm not the best cook."  
>Ari sighed but then smiled gently, "it's ok as long as no one was hurt."<br>"I'll clean this up ari you guys can just go chill ok? I'm really sorry." Avan said obviously feeling terrible.  
>"Thanks Avan." she said, then she looked up at me, "Liz..." she said quietly motioning to Avan.<br>I caught her drift and nodded my head, knowing that she wanted me to stay to help him...and to also make sure he didn't start another fire.  
>The gang left the room and I turned to Avan. "We'll I'm never letting you make anything in my house." I said cracking a grin.<br>The tension left his face and he chuckled.  
>"Let's get this cleaned up." I said still smiling.<br>"Thanks Liz." Avan said seriously.  
>I just smiled. I mean was there anything else to say?<p>

Within an hour we had the stove and countertops completely spotless, with a scorched frying pan as the only sign of the fire. Not a minute later Vic popped her head through the doorway. "Hey guys Leon, Matt and I are heading out now so I just wanted to say bye!"  
>"Oh ok! See you later Vick!" I said walking over to give her a short hug.<br>"See ya Vick." Avan said giving her a hug as well. "Say bye to everyone else for us?"  
>"Sure thing." Vick departed with a small wave. Shortly after Ari appeared once again.<br>"Wow guys you cleaned up the kitchen nicely! Thanks a bunch." she said smiling.  
>"Its no problem Ari." I said sincerely, "Avan and I should be heading out though." I added.<br>"Alright I'll see you guys Monday!" she said cheerfully, giving us each a hug.  
>Avan grabbed my hand on the way out, making a tingly feeling spread throughout my body. I squeezed his hand in mine, letting him know I was happy.<br>We walked in step out the front door, grabbing our things on the way out. Switching positions, Avan casually draped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest, completely exhausted from the mornings activities. Not to mention the crazy fun we had last night.  
>Once down the walkway we both hopped into the truck which Avan started immediately.<br>Then he turned to me, "Your place or mine?"  
>A grinned spread across my face. He really could read my mind. I just wanted to snuggle up in his arms and get some well deserved sleep.<br>"Yours." I said simply and looked ahead to where the driveway was soon vanishing beneath our feet.  
>10 minutes of silent, yet comfortable driving later, we arrived at Avan's apartment. I shuffled inside and basically threw myself onto his bed, being joined shortly by Avan falling down next to me. He threw the huge comforter over the both of us and pulled me close into his chest. His arms were wrapped comfortably around my waist, and I breathed out a content sign.<br>He kissed my head lightly and then we both drifted off into a deep, blissful sleep.

Ok I know this chapter kinda you know...sucked. But on the bright side I did update sooner! Woo!  
>Reviews are wonderful!<br>By the way I'm not sure how long I'm gonna continue with this because I'm not really sure what else to write about...any ideas? Should this be the last chapter? Let me know! Please!


End file.
